


Armada

by Devcon03



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devcon03/pseuds/Devcon03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Starscream's armada came into life. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armada

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written before that last episode of TF Prime, so I had no idea canon would actually swing this way.  
> Written as a gift for my girlfriend, Redseeker, who also beta-read it.

Starscream had been quite persistent lately, asking him how he wanted them, what kind of a use he'd expect from them, and specially what design he preferred.  
  
"Master," he would say with that sultry purr of his, "I want to serve you with my full capacity..."  
  
And thus, Megatron found himself in the heart of the _Nemesis_ , giving Starscream his attention and demands both.  
  
Megatron leant against the bench, inspecting the last stages of work. The Seeker, small and sleek, strutted under his heavy gaze, and his wingtips shuddered each time Megatron moved. He seemed acutely aware of his master’s presence. 

There was something in the air. Soon Knock Out bowed and simpered his way out, and left them alone. The silence was filled with unspoken words. Megatron closed in on Starscream.  
  
"And what have you created for me?"  
  
Starscream's wings hiked up and trembled as he turned. His optics moved from the curve of the warlord's hip all the way up to his chest-plate, and from there up to Megatron's face.  
  
"These will be the best batch yet," Starscream said, his finger on a switch. Behind Megatron, there was the sound of components and fluids working in perfect tandem. "Only the best-"  
  
"For the best," Megatron growled and cupped Starscream's angular face in his claws. He leaned down and captured Starscream's lips between his sharp denta. The Seeker held perfectly still, pressing against him, optics shuttered. Megatron licked the tiny wound and kissed him hard, forcing his way between willingly spread legs. There was a hiss as Starscream slid himself open, sighing softly.

It was times like these Megatron truly enjoyed Starscream's efficient nature. He knew Megatron expected naught but perfection, and executed with some flare.

Megatron lifted Starscream onto the bench and took what belonged to him. As Starscream's hoarse moans became pleading whimpers, he put his hand over the Seeker's own, lacing their fingers together.  
  
"Come for me," he demanded roughly, drilling him with no mercy. Starscream threw his helm back, screaming in agonised bliss, and Megatron pushed their hands down onto the switch. Behind them, the best drones the Decepticon army had ever seen came online.

 


End file.
